


Merkid Peter

by Monireh



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Mer!Peter, Merman Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monireh/pseuds/Monireh
Summary: Drawing inspired by this wonderful story:“Tell me I’m not the only one seeing this,” Tony prompts, gesturing to their catch. Now that it’s exposed, the man removes his glasses and drinks in the sight with his bare eyes.It’s a kid. A teenager, by the looks of him, no more than 15 or 16, with curling brown hair plastered over his forehead and eyes. He lays there prone on his side, covered in cuts- some shallow, some deep, all of them most likely caused by the barbs on the net. Tony can just make out blood matted on the back of his head- he probably hit it on the side of the boat and got himself knocked out. Clinging to his torso is a soaked, faded t-shirt and below that......below that, his lower body is a tail. A full-on fish tail.”© The_reverse_mermaid aka Bean_reads_fanfics
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 92





	Merkid Peter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bean_reads_fanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bean_reads_fanfic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sea Spider](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099119) by [Bean_reads_fanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bean_reads_fanfic/pseuds/Bean_reads_fanfic). 



> Check out my other drawings at my [Tumblr](http://monireh89.tumblr.com)


End file.
